


I Love You, Forever and Always

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 30-Day Flash Fiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day Six: "His Husband(Wife) was having tea with the Queen(King) and he didn't even know about it."---“Do not speak of things you know nothing about.”He seethes at the young boy, he ignores the hands on his shoulders, pulling at him and the voices demanding he let go of the Prince.“you are just a boy, you know nothing about love.”





	I Love You, Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really late
> 
> I kinda got carried away and wrote a side story plot off this and forgot to actually finish the full thing but like I love this so much.
> 
> and I'm sorry in advance
> 
> kind of
> 
>  **TRIGGAR WARNING**  
>  Sucicidal intentions/thoughts at the end, please read at your own risk
> 
>  
> 
> [this is the link to my Pinterest concept board for day six if you'd like an idea of what everyone is wearing](https://www.pinterest.com.au/cassidynikita784/30-day-flash-fiction-concept-boards/day-6/)

Sunggyu awakes to the sound of birds chirping and the morning sun sneaking through the curtains and hitting his eyes, he rolls onto his stomach and stretches across the bed, the burn in his muscles a welcome sensation after the night before’s strenuous activities. He relaxes his body and lays spread across the bed, the sheet only just covering his bare body. His eyes following his Husband’s movements as he dresses to attend to his duty at the palace.

 

The younger male dressing in fewer layers than usual, wearing a uniform made more for appearance than practicality.

 

“I swear they dress you up in that stuff just to make you lose your figure. I’d wish they’d just let you walk around in a shirt and trousers, they hug your thighs and butt nicely.” Sunggyu mumbles into his arms but loud enough for the other man to hear and cause him to laugh at the confession.

 

Woohyun finishes clipping the blue cape around his shoulders and smiles at his partner, “but then they’d just be catering for you, my dear.” He drifts over to the bed and leans down to plant a soft kiss on Sunggyu’s lips, “I can wear all the tight trousers and fashionable shirts you want me in tonight.”

 

The elder leans forward and steals another kiss. “I’ll lay them out for you- definitely the blue one with the low neck and gets tight around your forearms and gives you shape around your waist – you look really good in that one.” Sunggyu rattles on, already imagining Woohyun in them.

 

“I look forward to it my dear,” he straightens up, reaching towards the sword and strap leaning against the bedside table. “Queen Lilith doesn’t have any matters to attend to today, so I assume it’ll be a day just spent roaming the gardens.” He secures the sword around his waist. “I’ll be home before supper, promise.” he kisses Sunggyu again; mornings were always the hardest part – parting from each other for the extent of the day.

 

“I love you,” Sunggyu whispers and kisses Woohyun one last time.

 

Woohyun smiles into the kiss and cups Sunggyu’s cheeks, the elder’s lips feeling so soft and so _right_ against his and god he wouldn’t change anything. He pulls back after a moment and rests their foreheads together, “I love you, forever and always.” He breathes, so much sincerity seeping into the words.

 

“Forever and always,” Sunggyu confirms just as sincere.

 

 

 

Woohyun sighs deeply, walking through the palace gates and falling into place to the right of Howon, on the right side of the courtyard. Palace employees lining up across from them and palace guards in rows behind the Knights. He holds his head high, hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword, the other resting behind his back.

 

“You’re late,” Myungsoo observes, sending a side-glance Woohyun’s way.

 

Howon laughs quietly, “Of course he’s late, its Monday, Sunggyu doesn’t have to be up until midday and isn’t rousing on Woohyun to wake up.” Howon whispers just loud enough for the men beside him to hear, not any louder.

 

Woohyun rolls his eyes at his fellow Knights and watches the palace entryway for King William, Queen Lilith and Prince Sungjong to address them. His mind drifts to his unlawfully wedded husband back asleep in their bed, having decided to catch a few more winks before he has to join Sungyeol at the Tavern and entertain the townspeople with music.

 

His thoughts keep him occupied until the three Royal family members come through the large entrance and stand before them.

 

“Welcoming King William the third!” The Royal Herald shouts and everyone present bows, showing their respects to the Family they seek to serve.

 

They stay in position till the King speaks up. “As you were.” And they’re free to attend to their palace duties.

 

“Dibs not.” Woohyun says quickly and strides over to meet Queen Lilith, he can hear Howon’s ‘ditto’ and Myungsoo’s ‘dammit you two!’ vaguely on his way over. None of the three Knights to the Royal Family like addressing the men who hardly respect them on a good day.

 

She greets him with a nod of her head and a smile, “Sir Woohyun.”

 

Woohyun bows and holds out his arm for her to take, “My Queen.” She takes his arm, “to the gardens?” he asks politely.

 

She smiles softly at him but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Yes, exactly what I had planned.”

 

 

 

After escorting the Queen to her personal gardens, Woohyun begins his patrol around them, checking the area for unwelcome guests and what not. days like this are Woohyun’s favourite, days spent just roaming around the gardens and occasionally joining Queen Lilith for tea under the giant oak tree.

 

The sun is high in the sky when he comes to a stop, holding his hands behind his back and taking a deep breath while looking over the kingdom, he can see the whole town from here and more importantly, his little cottage just outside the town, a private distance away. His eyes drift to their pathway that leads from the cottage to the main road and he smiles, watching a little figure latch up the gate and make his way into town.

 

“Sir Woohyun?” his moment of peace is interrupted by a palace maid.

 

He sends her his signature eye smile, “Yes, Lady Millie?”

 

She blushes as he had remembered her name. “Um, Queen Lilith would like to speak with you.” Her voice is small and she refuses to look him in the eye.

 

“Thank you, my lady,” he bows slightly, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

 

She grows more flustered and rushes away out of embarrassment. Let’s be honest, all the maids’ serving under the King have a little crush on the gentlemanly knight.

 

He strolls back to the centre of the garden where the Queen is most likely to be waiting for him. He catches sight of her sitting in the shade of the oak tree and arrives before her soon after.

 

“You called for me, my Queen.” He lowers himself to kneel on one knee, one arm held across his back while the other sits atop his raised knee and his head bowed.

 

“Please rise, come have tea.” He obeys her orders and takes the seat across from her, watching as she pours herself and him a cup of jasmine tea imported from China earlier that year as a gift from the Emperor himself. “it was brought to my attention that you… have been participating… in some rather unsavoury activities, Sir Woohyun.” She connects their eyes. “Am I right to believe what I have been told?’

 

“I beg your pardon, my Queen, but what unsavoury acts have I apparently committed?” he pulls the saucer to his side of the table, ready to debunk whatever lies she’s been told.

 

She sips at her tea. “Homosexual acts.” The words come out of her mouth with ease.

 

Woohyun freezes and he spills his tea on the white tablecloth. His mind slips to Sunggyu immediately – was he okay? Did something happen? How could someone know? They’re so careful.

 

The Queen hums at his silence. “So you have been.” She doesn’t sound entirely surprised, like its something she’s been keeping close to her for a long while.

 

The knight runs his tongue over his molars. “No point in hiding it.” He sits back in the wooden chair and holds his head high and proud. “Yes, my Queen. I am a homosexual and I am in love with a man, whom I commit consensual homosexual acts with.” He lays it out in the open, right there, for her to do what she wants with.

 

“Are you willing to repent?”

 

“No.” he answers without a hint of hesitation, his love for Sunggyu was something he was not ashamed of and would not denounce, no matter what.

 

She raises an eyebrow at his answer, surprised by it even. “Oh? You do know the punishments for the sins you’ve committed, Sir Woohyun?”

 

“Yes, I do, My Queen. I know them very well.” He tries not to focus on the memories of friends, other homosexuals’, and lesbians’ being dealt their punishments – he can’t ignore the guilt of submitting them to such a fate. As for he, lead most of their executions and punishments.

 

“Well, if you’re so adamant you won’t accept the church’s penance, castration-“

 

“Execute me, my Queen, do it, go all out. _Kill me._ ” He shrugs, “Because losing my genitals and my limbs will not stop me from recommitting – from being a homosexual and loving a man. I am not ashamed of what I am and the man I love.” He speaks firmly, making sure she knows he’s serious because he is, he loves Sunggyu more than anything and will not let that be taken away from him or disrespected in any way.

 

“Hm, if you insist.” She stands and brushes the non-existent dirt from her dress. “Come, we must bring this up with my Husband.”

 

 

 

“You were personally picked to be the protector of my Queen when you were barely knighted, and you betray us in such a horrible way?” the King questions, hardly able to believe a man he knighted, the man kneeling before him, is capable of such things.

 

Woohyun doesn’t answer because to him, he hasn’t betrayed them at all, he hasn’t committed treason or tried to kill anyone, no he fell in love with a man and regrets none of it.

 

The king continues, “And you have a desire to be executed? Why?”

 

The Knight tilts his chin up, “Because nothing you could do to me would change the way I think, the way I feel about men and the man I love.” He declares knowing full well his words would hit a nerve in the King.

 

“You do not love him that is preposterous. A man cannot love another man. You are a sick person.” The King thunders across the throne room, outraged by Woohyun’s declaration.

 

“If you insist but my King, I love this man, forever and always. I promised myself to him and that will never change.” Woohyun watches Prince Sungjong’s eyes widen at the confession as if Woohyun would dare confront his Father.

 

“Tell me his name, so he can suffer the same fate as you for being a disgusting human and a disgrace to all men.” King William demands, wanting to exterminate every sinner under his rule.

 

“I am sorry my King, but you may as well of cut out my tongue because I will never tell.” The Knight continues to defy the King’s wishes. In no world would Woohyun ever even consider giving up Sunggyu’s name and have him killed along with him.

 

“You will be stripped of your knighthood and killed? You do understand this, correct?”

 

Woohyun nods, his knighthood is the least of his worries. “Yes, my King. I understand very well, I know the law book cover to cover as it _was_ my duty.” He emphasises was, as it was his job, but now he is no better than the dirt on the ground.

 

“Yet you still committed such hances sins.” The king shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Yes, and if I were given the chance, I would do so again without hesitation.” Woohyun admits because he would, god would he. He’d relive this life forever and not change anything in case he was to lose his chance with Sunggyu.

 

“Take him to the cells and send an order to the executioner; he’s to be sentenced to death tomorrow.” The King orders at the two Knights beside him.

 

“It was an honour serving you, my Queen and my King, you as well Prince Sungjong.” Woohyun pulls himself into a standing position and removes his weaponry himself, handing it to one of the young Squire’s Woohyun himself was training – why they’re allowing the young squires’ to watch is beyond him but then he supposes it instils discipline. He holds his wrists out to Myungsoo, “Come on, Soo. I’m hearing the cells are rather nice this time of year.”

 

Myungsoo furrows his eyes at the Knight, choosing to tie Woohyun’s hands with his back to the Royal’s – so his lips aren’t seen moving. “You’re an idiot. This is no time to be joking about. _You’re dying tomorrow._ Have you even…” he trails off, not wanting to say anymore. He pulls tight on the ropes, Woohyun stumbling forward a bit for effect.

 

“Everything I do is for him, Myungsoo. You of all people should know that.” Woohyun replies as they exit the throne room.

 

Myungsoo shakes his head, not believing the words coming from his friend’s lips. “How is this for him? You’re going to break his heart.” He follows Woohyun, letting the elder lead the way to the cells.

 

“If I had repented or just taken the punishment.” He exhales shortly through his nose, stepping down the stairs casually, he’d done it hundreds of times before… just not for himself.“They would have been relentless in their search for him. This is how I’m keeping him safe, by destroying what they can use to get to him, I can’t let him die because of me.” he pauses. “Watch over him for me? make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

He opens the cell door and Woohyun wanders in. “I can’t promise you I’ll succeed but I can promise you I’ll try,” Myungsoo says, closing the cell door behind his former fellow Knight.

 

Woohyun nods, letting Myungsoo untie the rope around his wrists. “That’s enough.” And slumps down on the cold stone floor.

 

 

 

“Your warrant has gone through, the exe has chosen to behead you, with a sword as per tradition because of your former status and the Queen passed his judgment.” The sudden voice startles Woohyun from his insistent scratching into the stone wall with a piece of wire from his boot.

 

He glances over at Howon before continuing his etching – engraving a small ‘ _NWH + KSG’_ into the stone wall, in a place you’ll only see if you’re looking for it. “At least I won’t be burning at the stake; I’m not a witch after all.”

Howon slams his hand on the bars, shaking them as well as causing a loud noise to echo throughout the cells. “Woohyun, why?” grief filling his chest – he just organised his closest friend’s execution.

 

Woohyun doesn’t answer. Choosing to change the topic. “I’m not getting my ink and parchment?”

Howon allows him to change the topic, despite the hole in his chest growing larger. “In the words of King William, ‘you’re already getting a merciful death, so some last words on the day should suffice.’ No parchment Woohyun.”

 

He shrugs, “Figures. I’ll just- I don’t want him to be there but- can you tell him I love him? Forever and always?” it's wishful thinking, he knows but he has to try.

 

“You know execution is mandatory to attend, he’ll be there.” Howon states simply, not sugar coating it at all.

He flicks the piece of wire across the cell. “I know.” Woohyun says softly, rolling onto his side and promptly ending their conversation.

 

 

 

“I couldn’t believe my ears when rumours were spread around the halls of ‘Sir Woohyun, ladies’ man of the castle, was a sinner’ – well I believed that part but for you to actively choose to be executed?” Dongwoo’s voice is a welcome comfort, even his silly coloured clothes and jiggly hat was a sight for sore eyes.

 

“Dongwoo, thank you for coming. I take it I don’t need to tell you what to do?” Woohyun assumes, not making eye contact with the jester.

 

Dongwoo takes a seat against the wall, preparing himself to stay awhile. “I know, I’ve done it before you know- stop him from doing anything stupid at the time. You’re lucky I know what Sunggyu looks like.”

 

“Thank you Dongwoo, really.” The Knight says sincerely.

 

“Hey now, you know I’m not just a useless court jester. I always stop the same sex lovers’ of criminals from getting themselves killed just minutes after they watch their other halves killed.” He pauses shortly. “I’ll keep him from suffering the same fate as you tomorrow but after the execution is through, I have no control over what he does,” Dongwoo confesses.

 

“That’s okay, he has friends that’ll keep him safe…” Woohyun trails off

 

“You were meant to keep him safe,” Dongwoo says.

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

After bidding Sungyeol a goodbye, Sunggyu walks the long road home, passing by the Tailor store run by the Tavern owner’s younger brother, the baker with amazing scones and many other side stores he and Woohyun have frequented over the years. _Woohyun,_ god just the thought of his life partner brings a smile to his face and Sunggyu practically runs the rest of the way home.

 

Unlatching their gate and closing it behind him, then struggling with the lock and key on their door, after managing to finally get inside he rushes to the stove, checking that the fire he had fed hours earlier was still alight and adding another piece of wood and a small pot full of water on top. Preparing it for the dinner he was to prepare for he and his Knight – which wouldn’t be much, potato and carrot soup, maybe some greens from the garden and some leftover bread – just enough for the both of them not to starve.

 

He races upstairs to do as he promised that morning – to set out the clothes Woohyun said he’d wear that night. He pulls the blue tunic and black leather training pants from the chest of drawers he and Woohyun had somehow constructed years ago with their non-existent knowledge on woodwork. He lays them out neatly at the end of their bed.  he wanders over to the small mirror both he and Woohyun had painstakingly saved up for, sunggyu didn’t see the reason in having it but to Woohyun it was a simple luxury they could afford. He runs a hand through his hair and pushes it out of the way, “Good enough.” Sunggyu mutters to himself before returning downstairs and finishing his and Woohyun’s supper.

 

He serves the soup into two bowls, taking the last pieces of bread from a paper bag and waits for Woohyun to arrive home, which shouldn’t have been too much longer. Woohyun did say he’d be home before supper… but he wasn’t.

 

It was long after dawn, long after supper time, long after the soup had gone cold and Woohyun still wasn’t home. It wasn’t like Woohyun hadn’t had to stay late unexpectedly at the palace before – the royal family were an unpredictable bunch – no, it was this weird, sick feeling Sunggyu was feeling at the pit of his stomach like something was wrong, terribly wrong. But maybe that was because he just hadn’t eaten all day. Yes, that must be it, Sunggyu thinks and goes about eating his cold supper.

 

But the feeling is still there, so much stronger now, so much more present, the feeling of his stomach not demanding food anymore letting it shine through. Sunggyu leans forward in his chair, watching the front door, waiting for Woohyun to walk through – he loosens and tightens the ties around his wrists, a nervous habit.

 

He waits and waits and waits, the stove fire long since gone out, leaving the room into cold darkness. Sunggyu swallows his fears and forces himself to clean up for bed, it seemed to him, that Woohyun wouldn’t be coming home anytime soon.

 

 

 

Something metal is banged against the bars of Woohyun’s cell, “Wake up. It’s time.”

 

The Knight sits up casually; he’d been awake for hours, waiting for someone to come retrieve him for his untimely death. He pulls himself to his feet, placing his hands together and sticking them through the bars for the guard to tie a rope around, restraining him.

 

His cell door is unlocked and he’s pulled harshly from it, the guards that never respected him taking this chance to be the ones in charge. “Huh and here I thought I was a reasonable Knight who didn’t treat any of you-“

 

“Shut it, Sinner. No one wants to hear anything from your dirty mouth.” The guard spits in his face and forces him forward.

 

 

 

 

Sungjong had to do it now, he had to, he’d been putting it off all night and now watching Woohyun’s proud figure be lead through the palace halls- he had to do it now.

 

At the sight of the prince approaching, the guards straighten up before bowing. “Prince Sungjong.”

 

“I want to speak with him.” the young prince watches Woohyun raise an eyebrow at the request, something he definitely didn’t expect.

 

“Your Mother-“ one of the guards tries to deny him.

 

But Sungjong holds up his hand, halting the guard’s words. “Just for a second.”

 

The guards bow again and step back a few steps, allowing the prisoner and the prince some privacy.

 

Woohyun bows to the best of his abilities. “Yes, my Prince. I am all ears.”

“Why aren’t you repenting? It’s not too late. Just do it.” Sungjong cuts to the chase, knowing he doesn’t have much time to get his point across. His stomach churns at the thought of Woohyun dying.

Woohyun turns his nose up and replies simply, “I will not.” nothing can change his mind. Repenting means disrespecting the vowels he made and the love he has, he will not.

 

“But what about the man you love- have you even thought about-“ he doesn’t get to finish his words as for Woohyun grabs the front of his shirt and pushes him up against the wall with newly ignited aggression.

 

 _“Do not speak of things you know nothing about.”_ He seethes at the young boy, he ignores the hands on his shoulders, pulling at him and the voices demanding he let go of the Prince. _“you are just a boy, you know nothing about love.”_

That strikes Sungjong right where it hurts because if he knows nothing about love, what are these feelings he feels for the Knight before him. “But if you love him- why are you letting yourself be killed?” Sungjong argues, hoping that Woohyun will just accept penance and not be decapitated in the town square.

 

Woohyun drops his hands and pushes himself away from the prince, his face turned away from him as he allows himself to be roughhoused to the Square. Sungjong doesn’t deserve an answer Woohyun concludes, he’s just like his mother.

 

 

 

The door to the tavern slams open and the Town Crier’s voice can be heard clearly. “An execution! Everyone to the square!” and the heavy wooden door slams shut.

 

Sungyeol clicks his tongue in annoyance. “You’d think they’d shut the thing more carefully, this building is rather old.”

 

The odd feeling in Sunggyu’s stomach intensifies, “Sungyeol, I don’t feel so good about this.”

 

Sungyeol shrugs his coat onto his shoulders and holds the musician’s out to him, “It’s just execution, the King orders many of those these days.”

 

“I’ve had this bad feeling all day. I just- I feel like Woohyun’s in danger.” He slips his arms through the sleeves of his coat. “He didn’t come home last night and I just-“

 

“He’s a Knight, Sunggyu. A Royal Knight to the Queen herself. He’s probably the one leading the execution.” He squeezes Sunggyu’s shoulder, “You have nothing to worry about.” And they begin to make their way to the square, along with herds of other people. Sungyeol making sure to lock the Tavern behind them – he doesn’t want anyone stealing his latest brew.

 

They reach the square and are greeted by Sungyeol’s younger brother. He stops Sunggyu before he can fully see who is standing in the centre of the Square, on display for all to see before they’re dead.

 

“Sunggyu- maybe, you should just stay back here, it's um, a beheading and you don’t like blood.”

“He hasn’t been beheaded yet Daeyeol, I can take a gander at the poor soul-“ the words get caught in his throat and he feels sick, _he feels sick._ He’s going to throw up, Sunggyu is going to throw up all over the cobblestone and _everyone will know_.

 

“Christ.” Sungyeol curses, his eyes widening at who is standing restrained in the middle of the square before them.

 

Sunggyu shoves past Daeyeol, “No no nono no.” he whispers and moves forward, pushing his way through the crowd to get closer – he doesn’t get quite to the front but he gets close enough for Woohyun to catch his eyes but only for a split second, long enough for Woohyun to know he’s here and visibly gulp.

 

“He’s the Queen’s Knight?” a woman to Sunggyu’s left asks someone close to her.

 

“Yeah, Sir Woohyun. I wonder what he did to get himself executed.” A male voice confirms.

 

Sunggyu’s eyes scour Woohyun’s figure – still dressed in the same attire as the day before but dirtier and messed up, like he’d slept on the cobblestone streets – which Sunggyu didn’t doubt, he did in some way – his hands shackled in front of him, the rope rubbing his wrists noticeably raw, but he stands tall, head held high and unashamed. He lifts his eyes back up to Woohyun’s and that’s where they stay, even once the King signals the Knight to his left to begin speaking.

 

“Sir Woohyun has been revoked of his Knighthood for the following homosexual tenancies and actions; confessing to being a homosexual, confessing to loving a man, confessing to committing unnatural acts with a man, and also the refusal to repent for his sins after given multiple chances to do so. He is to be executed by decapitation of a sword by the executioner.” Howon recites off memory, the basic structure the same as many before but the charges uncommon and the name too familiar.

 

A collective gasp sounds from around the square when the charges were revealed, shouts of _‘sinner’, ‘disgusting’, ‘you bring disrespect to all knights’_ and a combination of all.

 

Sunggyu swallows the sob in his throat and ignores the burning sensation behind his eyes. _This is his fault._

 

 

Woohyun exhales after his charges are read, his eyes find Sungyeol’s momentarily, hopefully conveying the wish for Sungyeol to watch over Sunggyu once he’s gone and to look after him once Woohyun breaks his heart with his death. He receives a nod from the brewer and the tension in his shoulders releases instantaneously, the relief of knowing he won’t be leaving Sunggyu without anyone to care for him a great comfort as he faces his death.

 

“Woohyun, you may speak to the people now,” Howon mutters softly, feeling gross and unclean as the one running his closest friend’s execution.

 

The former Knight clears his throat and stands with pride, his voice big and strong, making sure everyone can hear his final words. “I love a man, a beautiful man with all of my heart, I love him more than anything in this world. I am not ashamed of who I am, what I am, especially not who I love, because I am able to love someone and have him love me back. I have no regrets expect not making it home for supper last night. I’m sorry, my dear- I should’ve tried harder.” For the first time, Woohyun shows weakness as his voice breaks, “I love you, my dear- I promised you forever and always and I’m sorry- I’m sorry I couldn’t follow through with it but _I will love you, forever and always_.” He finishes his speech, he watches Sunggyu through his peripheral vision and his heart breaks into utter pieces.

 

But he stands with his head held high, he refuses to look directly at Sunggyu, _he can’t look at his unlawfully wedded husband’s face without breaking down, without giving him away._ He swallows down the sob in his throat as a tear slips from his eye and down his cheek.

 

He’s forced to his knees by the executioner but yet, his head still held high, he will not show weakness over this, over something he is not ashamed of, _over the man he loves._ He is ready to die in order to protect his love.

 

He flinches as the executioner places the sharpest edge of the blade on his neck to line up his swing. He feels the sharp sting of his skin being cut slightly and the blood running down his back, no doubt ruining the white undershirt he’s wearing, he’d hit a vein, not as it mattered, he’s to be dead in minutes anyway.

 

 

 

Sunggyu doesn’t look at the executioner who’s hands are wrapped around the hilt of the sword, or even the silver blade itself. He doesn’t notice the King waving his hand, his eyes trying to connect with his husband’s, hoping, begging, _pleading that Woohyun will look at him one last time_. And he does; as his head comes loose. Woohyun’s lifeless eyes connect with his like some sick joke.

 

The Knight’s body falls to the ground next to the decapitated head, the chain and ring around Woohyun’s neck had nothing to keep hold of, bounces across the cobblestone, the sound of it clinking at each movement before it comes to a stop, the only sound around the square. Many eyes follow that chain and the golden ring attached, everyone knowing the implications behind it.

 

Sunggyu’s hand reaches up to grab his own chain and ring around his neck, underneath his shirt and god does he want to die. He wants to die, he wants to die, _he so badly wants to die._

A man shoves Sunggyu’s shoulder and pushes his way to the front, picking up the ring and showing it off. “This is disgusting and so disrespectful to the church, to god, for him to even imply marriage. _Heathens._ Burn in hell.” He throws the chain down in the pooling blood as everyone cheers and starts chanting.

 

The musician can’t breathe- he just wants to give himself up, die himself, be with Woohyun. That’s- he’ll do that- he’s going to give them someone else to yell abuse at. But he doesn’t even get to take one step before a hand is on his shoulder and holding him back.

 

“I know what you’re thinking and don’t. _It’s not worth it.”_ The unfamiliar voice whispers into his ear, the hair on Sunggyu’s neck stands up, and he _freezes._

 

The stranger leans closer, “They’re watching the crowd, they’re looking for you. Wait until they’re gone. Then begin to mourn your loss.”

 

 

 

Sungyeol can only stare at the back of Sunggyu’s head, he can’t see Woohyun’s body and he supposes that’s a good thing, no one wants to see that but he knows Sunggyu has a perfect view and that kills sungyeol.

 

With a word from the King, the crowd starts dispersing and Sungyeol doesn’t get a chance to go get Sunggyu, no he’s got an arm around his shoulder and is being pushed back to the tavern with the yells of many who think this is a time to celebrate ‘ _for the sinner is dead’._ The Tavern owner looks over his shoulder quickly and his heartaches seeing Sunggyu still standing there, still as anything.

 

He feels a drop of moisture land on his head, then another and another. He casts his eyes to the darkening sky and supposes it’s fitting, the heavens are crying for Woohyun it seems.

 

 

 

The young prince’s eyes are brimming with tears for the Knight he had unknowingly grown so fond of, fond of in a way he’d be punished for. He stands to the left of his Father, waiting for the crowd to mostly leave and god can they hurry up, all Sungjong wants to do is fall into a heap on his bed and cry for the good man who’d lost his life.

 

He finds his eyes drifting over his kingdom’s people, watching them leave to either go back to normal or to drink and drink and drink. He furrows his eyes in confusion upon spotting a man who is as still as a statue and another seemingly holding him back. The still man’s hand is gripping something underneath the thin material of his shirt so tightly and his eyes- _oh._ Sungjong gets it now.

 

“Let’s go, this is done now.” His Father’s words barely register because-

 

He gets it, he gets it, _he gets it_. This was the man Woohyun gave his life for; the man Woohyun loves so much, the man who loves Woohyun so much. He watches the second man’s mouth move before letting go of his shoulder and Sungjong watches Woohyun’s partner fall to his knees in the pink-tinged layer of water now across a portion of the square, hair sticking to his face from the rain. He also watches the other man back away, into the shadows.

 

“Come, my Son. Now.” His Father orders.

 

Sungjong flinches at the harshness of his Father’s voice and joins his Mother’s side after one last look at the man and a tear escapes his eye. His Mother sees and knows it isn’t a raindrop.

 

She turns her nose up and shows no remorse, scolding her son immediately. “We do not cry for sinners, Sungjong, remember that. As you will be King one day and it will be your responsibility to punish them.”

 

“Yes, Mother,” Sungjong whispers and climbs into the carriage and takes a seat next to his Father.

 

The Queen climbs in after him. “You’ll be fine to watch over the clean-up, Sir Howon?” she addresses the Knight closing the carriage door behind her.

 

He bows his head. “Yes, of course, my Queen.” The Knight replies with a bow, his voice hollow.

 

“Good. I want no trace of his left.” She orders before the carriage begins it's way back to the Palace.

 

 

 

Sunggyu takes the stranger’s words into consideration, ‘ _wait until the Royal Family is gone.’_ And he does, waiting until the Royal family had taken refuge in their carriage and is out of sight before standing back on his feet and stumbling over to _his Woohyun._ Falling forward onto his hands and knees, leaning down, pressing his forehead against the cobblestone and retching out a sob.

 

Someone crouches down beside him and rests their hand on his shaking back. “Sunggyu-“

“Shut up, shut up! I- I- _Woohyun.”_ He whines, pushing Howon off of him, snapping his head up and staring directly into Woohyun’s dead eyes, the same brown eyes he’d fallen in love with years ago, the ones he was planning on waking up to every morning for the rest of his life. he gently closes Woohyun’s eyes, “You can sleep now, sweetheart.” He manages to sob out. His own travel down Woohyun’s neck to where it stops is cut off, where the blood has finished seeping from, he touches Woohyun’s pale, so, so pale, grey skin, _he’s so cold._ His cheeks have lost all of their rosiness.

 

He pushes the hair moist with a mixture of blood and rain from his partner’s face. “Oh Woohyun.” He whispers before pressing his lips against Woohyun’s in a soft, chaste, cold, unreturned kiss, _one last kiss._ It was just yesterday that he kissed these lips and they were warm, so warm, so pink and moved eagerly against his; but now they’re muted, borderline blue and so, so cold.

 

He moves back with a sharp movement like he’d been burned. Falling back on his bottom and just stares at the body that once hosted his husband’s soul.  He scrunches up his face before throwing his arm into the pool of clotted blood and picking up Woohyun’s chain. He holds the ring tight in his hand, against his chest before stumbling to his feet and making a dash for it.

 

“Sunggyu- wait- come back!” the musician hears Howon weakly yell after him, careful not to draw attention to them.

 

But Sunggyu only has one thing on his mind – he runs and runs and runs. Shoving past passer-buyers in the street, dodging carriages and carts and up that huge hill, that wide gravel road that Woohyun walked up every morning and backs down every night, to come home to him.

 

He ignores the yells of the gate guards, pushing past them and forcing one of the large doors to the palace open, and walking past the front corridor guards and right into the throne room. Marching up to the King who’s sat on his throne of lies and the Queen on her own of deceit.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” the King bellows and _Sunggyu laughs._

 

He shakes his head and bites down on his lips, tears streaking down his face. He throws Woohyun’s ring down on the white tiles, splattering red around it. He then reaches under his shirt, gripping the ring hard in his hand and pulling, chain links break and he holds his own ring up for his and her highness to see. He watches their eyes widen as he throws it to the ground with Woohyun’s.

 

“You- you took- you took him from me.” Sunggyu whimpers and gestures at himself painfully, “You- you monsters. You-“ his knees buckle and he falls to the ground, “ _I love him so much, forever and always and **now he’s gone.** ” _he throws his arms out open wide and chokes down a sob. “I’m- I’m here now, I’m here, take me too, _please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> and now its up to you to imagine what happens to Sunggyu, does he survive, does he die like woohyun or is woohyun even dead??? dundundaaah
> 
> but seriously, i might feel inclined to write an alt. ending for this at some point... thats happier...
> 
>  
> 
> So that happened... What did you think?


End file.
